


Strawberries

by yeeyloo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeyloo/pseuds/yeeyloo
Summary: All her life, Adora never knew if she liked girls or boys. When the new school year begins, there's a new girl who catches Adora's eye.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well the first chapter is up! In this story I wanted Adora to discover that she's a lesbian, but like, I don't want to make her think she's straight because... ew. So, before she meets Catra, she doesn't really know what she's attracted to?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Adora's alarm rang loudly as she grumbled in bed. Adora hit the snooze button and groaned. She put on a red hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and some jeans. Later, on the bus, she was sitting next to Glimmer.

"Dude, you look exhausted," Glimmer said to the tired girl. It was true, Adora was exhausted. 

"I was up all night doing that paper your mom assigned us," Adora said, with a tired voice.

"Well... that was assigned nearly two weeks ago..." Glimmer said, hugging her backpack. "Bow and I even offered to help you..."

Adora didn't want to admit Glimmer had a point, so she said, "Shut up, Glimmer."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school parking lot, Catra pulled up on her motorbike. She took off her helmet and let her hair loose. Glimmer and Adora got off the bus. Glimmer quickly noticed her, after all there was a bunch of students crowding around her. 

"Whoa, who's the kid with the bike?" Glimmer asked Adora.

"WHO THE HECK!?" Adora got a closer look at the crowd. "How is she attracting so much people? It's just freaking motorbike."

"Well, she does look pretty cool..." Glimmer said quietly.

Adora gasped sarcastically and said, "Betrayed by my best friend!" 

Glimmer and Adora laughed as they walked to their class and met up with Bow.

* * *

"Hello, 'fam' as the hip kids like to say," Mr. Micah said to the class. "I hope you all had a 'lit' weekend!"

Micah winked and everyone cringed. 

"Today you will meet the newest addition to our class!" He turned to Catra. "This is Catra. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Catra was wearing a red shirt and leather jacket. "No thanks."

"Catra..." Adora whispered silently. Bow shifted his eyes on Adora.

"I'm supposed to be the cool one at this school!" Adora exclaimed.

"Adora, shush. You're being too loud," Bow said to the angry blonde. "Look, now you got her attention."

Adora turned to see Catra looking at her. Catra smirked and Adora grumbled. Catra turned to Mr. Micah and said, "Sir, can I sit down now?"

Adora and Bow were still eyeing Catra. 

"I wanna sit down next to the blonde with the red jacket," Catra glanced at Adora.

"But that seat is taken-" Micah began. 

"I CAN MOVE!" Bow yelled. He smiled at Adora and left. Adora scowled. 

* * *

Later, Bow and Adora were walking down the hall. Adora was complaining about what Bow did back in the classroom. 

"Why would you do that to me? We didn't even talk," Adora whined. "She'd just stare at me and smirk. So I was like, 'Grr, I hate you but only in my head.'"

As the two walked, Bow noticed Catra talking to some other students.

"Ooh... there's your girlfriend now..." Bow giggled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Adora exclaimed.

Later after school, Adora was about to walk home when she heard someone yell, "Hey! Red jacket!"

Adora turned and saw Catra with a cigarette between her fingers. Catra smirked and Adora grumbled. "I have a name, y'know?"

Catra looked at Adora and said, "Oh, your name isn't Red Jacket? I had _no_ idea."

Adora noticed the cigarette in Catra's hand. "First of all, my name is ADORA. And second of all, YOU SMOKE!?"

Adora began to go on a rant on how bad smoking is for the lungs. How her friends would be ashamed of her. How her family had raised her. Catra was getting annoyed. She grabbed the hood of Adora's jacket and pulled her in close. 

"Shut the fuck up," Catra said quietly.

Adora backed up and looked down. "You... uh... dropped your cigarette..."

Catra looked at Adora. "I told you to shut up. So shut up."

Adora looked into Catra's eyes. "O-okay." She stayed silent for a second until she said, "Waaaiiit... you can't tell me what to do!"

Adora shoved Catra into the wall and began to walk away. "Well, I should be going now. Have fun destroying your lungs, idiot."

"Bye Adora!" Catra said with a smirk. 


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra continues to get on Adora's nerves...

It was the next day. It was a normal day for everyone at Bright Moon High. Well, everyone except Adora and Catra. School was becoming a nightmare with Catra around. The two girls had classes together, so Catra took every opportunity she got to mess with Adora. During class, Catra got out a pen and paper and started writing. She wrote, " _Hi, did you miss me?_ " 

It was only Catra's second day, but she already managed to get on Adora's nerves and she loved it. Catra crumpled up the paper and threw it towards Adora, who sat next to her. Adora got the paper in her hand and scowled at Catra. It continued like this for days. One day, Adora got sick of it and decided to write back. She folded it into a paper airplane and threw it on Catra's desk.

The note from Adora read, " _Y'know... you don't need to throw shit at my face to get my attention. - Adora. P.S, STOP THROWING NOTES AT ME"_

Catra read it and smirked at Adora who smirked back. After class, the two girls walked out. 

"Paper airplanes, way more classy, right?" Adora said as she caught up to Catra.

"Yeah, but I kinda liked throwing stuff at your face," Catra turned around to talk to the blonde.

"How the hell do you plan on getting any guys with an attitude like that?" Adora said.

Catra sighed. "Adora, you don't have to worry about how many guys I get because I'm not interested. In guys. Besides, I'm sure you get plenty of guys but then you open your mouth." 

"Oh," Adora stared at Catra. "HEY WAIT!"

Catra chuckled. "You're cute. I'm sure guys like you, Adora. Even though, you're such a dumbass."

Adora noticed her friends, so she went to talk to them. Catra got tired of waiting so she left. Later after school, Adora went to look for Catra. Eventually, she found her by a wall, smoking.

"Hey," Adora walked up to Catra. Catra turned to see Adora. "You disappeared earlier."

"You took too long," Catra pointed out.

"Oh I'm sorry," Adora said.

Catra continued smoking and decided to blow smoke in Adora's face. Adora frowned.

"What was that for? I go out of my way to find you and apologize because I noticed you left and you blow smoke in my face?" Adora said, angrily. 

"You were annoying me, sorry," Catra rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks," Adora said as she walked away.

* * *

Later, Catra was at the library along with Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. The three were watching YouTube videos when Catra walked in and said "I messed up."

Kyle looked up and asked, "What happened?"

"So, y'know that cute girl I was telling you about?" Catra began.

"Yeah. Adora, right?" Kyle said. "Did you get her attention?"

"A cute girl??" Lonnie asked teasingly.

Catra put her hands on her face. "I blew smoke in her face."

Kyle sighed. "Catra..."

"So yeah, I got her attention," Catra sighed. "I have no idea how to do this,"

Lonnie looked at Catra. "So, a cute girl named Adora huh? I happen to know an Adora."

Lonnie described Adora. "White, average height, blonde, happens to be good friends with that Bow kid I used to know."

"Yeah, that's her-" Catra began but she was interrupted.

"Hey homos, we're here!" a voice yelled. It was Bow, Glimmer and Adora.

"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Adora exclaimed when she saw Catra. She immediately got shushed. They were in a library, after all.

"Are you here to apologize?" Adora asked angrily. "Y'know, for calling me annoying and blowing smoke in my face?" 

"Damn, Catra, what a romantic you are," Lonnie chuckled.

Catra got up from her chair and walked towards Adora. "Adora, you're not annoying. Just insanely talkative. Sorry I blew smoke in your face."

"Um, thanks, I guess," Adora said. "It's cool now..."

"I've been meaning to ask you..." Catra could feel her face turning red. "Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Oh, uh... sure!" Adora smiled. "Just no smoking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop hee hee catradora is slowly becoming canon


	3. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra begin to form a friendship.

Later that day, Catra and Adora went to Catra's house. The two teenage girls were in the living and Adora looked around. She looked at the coffee table and gasped. There was a copy of Just Dance 2018. 

"You own Just Dance?" Adora said happily while holding the disc. "We HAVE to play!"

Catra rolled her eyes. "I don't dance."

Adora saw the Wii controls lying nearby so she picked them up, and handed one to Catra. "Well, now you do! Let's dance!"

The two started dancing and Catra began to realize maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. Adora smiled with joy. Catra couldn't help but stare at her beauty. 

Adora laughed and exclaimed, "You look frickin constipated, Catra!" 

Catra chuckled. Adora pulled Catra in close. The two stared into each other's eyes. 

"You were right. You cannot dance," Adora said, looking into Catra's eyes. Catra smiled softly. _I want to kiss her..._

Adora realized how close they were getting and immediately shuffled away in embarrassment. Soon after, the two finished the round. Adora won and was surprised to see that Catra only got 3 stars on an easy song. Catra grumbled and said that she can't dance. Adora insisted that Catra must be hiding some sort of secret dancing skills. 

After playing for a while, the two girls were exhausted. They sat down on the nearby couch while panting.

"I am never dancing again," Catra said.

"I was wrong. You... don't have any secret dancing skills," Adora laughed between breaths. She began to think that maybe Catra wasn't such a bad person after all.

* * *

The next day was a regular day. Everyone had school to attend to. It was P.E class and Adora was pumped. She liked to be competitive. Today's class was going to be a game of dodgeball. Adora was sure she got this in the bag. 

Adora stood with a a proud smile on one half of the gym. Catra was a few feet behind her, admiring her beauty. Suddenly, Adora's face got hit with a big red ball and Catra burst out in laughs. Glimmer cheered from the other side. Mrs. Netossa, the teacher yelled to the students, "No throwing above the shoulders!" 

Adora noticed Catra laughing and got mad. She took the dodgeball in her hands and threw it at Catra's face.

"Glimmer! Adora! Both of you are sitting out!" Mrs. Netossa yelled. 

Glimmer and Adora trudged to the nearby bench and Glimmer said, "You just had to let it hit you in the face."

"You aimed it at my face!" Adora exclaimed. 

"It's called dodgeball, Adora. You have to _dodge_ it," Glimmer rolled her eyes and saw Catra out in the middle of the gym. "Who's that, by the way?"

"Who?" Adora asked.

"The one who laughed when you got hit with ball, the new girl," Glimmer said.

"Oh, that's Catra. We're friends. She's this huge wannabe cool kind of person. But like, she's chill, and I like Catra," Adora explained. "She's gay."

"Oh, well, lucky you then," Glimmer smiled.

"What?" Adora asked, confused.

"Lucky you. You have a chance," Glimmer said.

"Uh... no? I don't like her like that. I mean- she's chill. But I'm not into her. Plus, she smokes," Adora noticed she was about to ramble but she stopped herself. "And I'm not gay."

Glimmer eyed Adora suspiciously. Adora noticed that Scorpia began to to talk to Catra. 

"It was so impressive watching you play! I'm throwing a party over the weekend. You should come," Scorpia smiled at Catra.

"Uh... no thanks. Sorry," Catra said with a dead expression.

"A party?" Adora overheard. "Can I come?"

"Oh uh, sure," Scorpia smiled.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was at the party. Adora walked in and saw Catra with a red cup by a table. 

"Catra!? What are you doing here?" Adora inquired. "I thought you didn't wanna come."

Catra took a sip out of the cup and and said, "I came because you were coming and I was bored."

"Oh," Adora took a peek at what Catra was drinking, "Also, are you drinking?"

"Don't lecture me. It's a high school party. Everyone drinks. Plus, I'm responsible," Catra said, slightly annoyed.

About an hour passed and Adora came back to check on Catra. She saw that Catra was drunk. Adora said that she had to take Catra home, but Catra didn't want to. Adora offered Catra to spend the night at her place and Catra drunkenly agreed. 

The two were in Adora's car. Adora was driving and Catra's drunk ass was on the passenger's seat. "Adoraaa, I'm cold..." Catra said in whiny tone.

"You have a jacket on," Adora said. 

"I wanna wear yours," Catra whined.

"What's wrong with your jacket?" Adora asked, slightly eyeing Catra.

"I don't wanna wear it," Catra sighed. 

Adora and Catra later arrived at Adora's house. It was all dark because everyone was asleep. Adora whispered, "Yeah, this is my house. Just be quiet because everyone is sleeping."

The two walked upstairs to Adora's bedroom where Adora said, "You can stay in my room,"

"What about you?" Catra asked. "Aren't you gonna stay with me?"

"Oh, um, I was just gonna sleep on the couch," Adora chuckled.

"Adoraaaa... stay with me..." Catra whined.

"Fine. Only because you're drunk and I'm a good friend," Adora said. "Also I don't Glimmer's family to find some girl in _my_ bed while I'm on the couch. Angella would probably flip."

Adora and Catra both tiredly trudged to Adora's bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I dropped the fic for a few weeks, but it's back !!


	4. Can't Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra attempts to leave Adora's house after realizing they slept together.

The next day, Catra and Adora laid in bed together. Both girls were asleep. Catra began to slowly open her eyes. She was beyond tired. She noticed she had her arm wrapped around Adora's body. Her face went red as she got up.

_What the hell... my head hurts so much and I'm sleeping next to **Adora**._

Catra noticed she was wearing Adora's red jacket and grabbed her phone to find 7 missed calls from Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. She began to panic. She got up and started walking downstairs. 

_I have to get home... I'm still wearing her jacket. Fu-_

"Look who finally woke up," a voice spoke. 

Catra turned and saw Glimmer sitting on a couch. 

"Mom, Adora's cuddle buddy is up!" Glimmer yelled.

"Just in time for breakfast!" Angella smiled. 

"Oh, uh, thanks but I have to go..." Catra chuckled awkwardly. 

"No, I insist! I can call your parents and tell then you'll be here!" Angella smiled.

"Uh-" Catra began but got interrupted.

"What's happening?" Adora's tired voice said.

"Adora, come here. Why did you let another girl come and sleep in your bed?" Angella said with an angered tone.

"Angella, ugh, she was drunk and clingy. I was just being nice," Adora said tiredly.

"Go set the table for breakfast. You'll be doing the dishes after," Angella spoke.

Adora groaned and Catra said, "Thank you for the offer, but I really have to get home."

Catra stepped outside and called Lonnie. Lonnie answered by saying, "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone? Where are you? Catra, the whole gang was worried."

Catra sighed. "I'm fine, I went to a party and slept over at Adora's house. I'm pretty sure nothing happened. But I need a ride. I forgot my motorcycle at the party and I'm stuck at Adora's house."

Lonnie sighed. "I'll head over. Just text me the address."

Catra hung up and turned to find Adora standing nearby.

"Hey Catra, you forgot your jacket, and Angella wants you back inside."

"My friend is on her way-" Catra began.

"Ah ah ah," Adora stopped her. "She wants you to eat the food she made. And she's not here yet, so you have to come inside."

Back inside, Glimmer, Bow, Adora, Catra, Micah and Angella were at the table together.

"I'm so glad you were able to stay," Angella said she set a cup of water of Catra. "I hope you enjoy the food."

"Thank you," Catra smiled. "I probably can't stay long though, my friend is on her way."

Angella smiled. "Nonsense. The more the merrier!"

A few minutes into the meal, they heard a knock on the front door. Catra realized that was probably Lonnie so she asked if she could be excused to answer it. Angella told Catra to not get up and offered Glimmer to go answer the door. A few minutes later, Lonnie as well was eating some of the food Angella made.

* * *

A few hours later, after Catra and her friend had left, Adora laid in bed thinking. Thinking about Catra.

_Her hair looks so soft. I like her laugh and making her smile. What am I thinking... I... I like Catra. No, no, no, I do not. I'd be a huge disappointment and everyone would look at me different. I'm just in love with the concept of being loved, that's all._

At the same time, Catra was also thinking. She was thinking about Adora.

_What's the point? She's not interested. We're friends. That's... fine._

* * *

When they returned to school the following Monday, they were working on projects. Adora and Catra were partners for this, but Adora realized Catra wasn't there so she searched the school for Catra. Eventually, she found her behind the school, smoking a cigarette as usual. Catra told Adora to go away.

"Catra, I'm not leaving without you. I'm not gonna finish this project by myself," Adora said.

"I thought you'd loooove it for it to be just you," Catra said.

"I don't looove that you're out here smoking instead of helping out," Adora was a bit pissed. "It's honestly sad how quickly you went from being one of my favorite people to the worst."


	5. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wants to apologize for what she said to Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I lost a bit of motivation but it came back so here is chapter 5! I'll try to make updates more frequent from now on!

Later, at Catra's household, was Shadow Weaver, Catra's caretaker, sitting on the couch waiting for her to come home. Catra entered and saw Shadow Weaver.

"Catra."

Catra walked by with an angry expression and simply said, "I am not in the mood."

"Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio told me you've been making friends at school." 

Catra looked at her with a dead expression. "Don't pretend you give a shit. You've never been there for us. You didn't care then and I know you don't actually care now, so don't bother."

* * *

Later, Adora was talking to Glimmer and Bow. She needed to get Catra's number to apologize.

"Do either of you have Catra's number? Because I said something mean and I wanna apologize, but I haven't seen her since we last talked and I feel really bad," Adora said as she walked up to Bow and Glimmer on the way home. 

"I don't, sorry," Bow said with a sad expression.

"I think I do," Glimmer said while pulling out her phone. "What the hell did you say, though?"

"Uh... I just said that she can go from being one of my favorite people to one of the worst then walked away," Adora looked away from her friends in embarrassment. "She was being mean too but like, I still feel bad."

"Damn. Anyways, here is her number," Glimmer handed Adora her phone. 

"Thanks, Glimmer! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Adora exclaimed with a big grin on her face. 

Once Adora got home, she went upstairs to her room and pulled out her phone. She hesitated on writing the first text. What could she write? She had no idea. She sat there staring at the screen for a few minutes when she decided to do something.

_Hi_

_It's Adora_

_I uhm, wanted to talk about earlier but you disappeared and I wanted to say sorry for what I said._

_In person though..._

_Unless youdon't wanna! I can say sorry over text but it isn't as sincere._

_So if you do wanna meet up, meet me at the park by the school <3_

* * *

Catra's phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw the texts from Adora. 

_I'll be there_

* * *

A little bit later, Catra and Adora were sitting next to each other on a wooden bench. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds when Adora finally said, "I'm sorry Catra... I said that thing earlier and you looked hurt... But honestly, in the few weeks I've known you, you have become one of my favorite people. So it sucks to see you destroying your health, because I cant one of my favorite people to stay around."

Catra shifted her eyes at the ground. She almost couldn't believe she meant this much to Adora.

"But I was way too harsh earlier and I'm sorry," Adora looked at Catra.

"Thank you, Adora, but I kinda deserved it," Catra said, not meeting Adora's glance. "I don't deserve to be one of your favorite people. I just push you away. And you do so much for me, and what do I even do for you?"

"Catra..."

"Nothing, I do fucking nothing."

"Catra."

Adora used her finger to move Catra's chin and the two girls were now facing each other.

"Shut the fuck up."

She leaned in and kissed the brunette on the lips as she slowly closed her eyes. Catra was surprised, but went with it. She closed her eyes. Soon after, the two backed away. The two girls looked at each other with blushing faces. Catra was smiling. 

"Your lips taste exactly how I imagined..." Adora stared at Catra's dazzling eyes.

"You imagined what my lips taste like?" Catra chuckled.

"Yeah, like smoke and cigarettes."

"I was going to say that your lips tasted sweet like strawberries... but you killed the mood."

"And you killed your chances for another kiss by having smoke flavored lips."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
